


You First

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 48





	You First

It’s quiet in the woods, that’s one thing you’ve always enjoyed about it. Above you the trees sway and bend in the wind, yet you feel no chill, the leaves from the trees block the cold from your body.

As you reach the next tree you take another protection charm from your basket, wrapping the rope tightly around the tree and saying the words to go along with it. It’s part of your weekly routine with Muriel and you don’t mind it one bit, it just gives you another excuse to take a walk.

You swing the basket as you walk, humming a song you picked up from Muriel. He always hummed it when he chopped wood. You decide to ask him what the song is when the time arises.

As you round the path to the next tree, you’re delighted to see Muriel is already there, leaning against it with crossed arms. He smiles softly as you approach.

“Took you long enough.” He says, but you know he doesn’t mean it.

You wrap the last protection charm around the tree, “Next time do it yourself then.” You tease, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Muriel blushes, “You do it so much better though.”

You’re about to say something in reply but before you can Muriel presses a kiss to your lips. You smile into the kiss, his lips are soft and his kiss is gentle. You search his face as you kiss him. His eyes are shut and his eyelashes flutter with every twist and flick of the tongue. Muriel takes ragged breaths in, as if he’s afraid to breathe for fear that you’d pull away.

You close your eyes again, enjoying the feel of the kiss. After a minute, you feel hesitant hands reach to your waist and pull you closer. Then, he slowly reaches under your shirt.

Muriel pauses, “Is this okay?” He asks.

“It’s much more than okay.” You tell him, kissing him again. His much more confident this time as he roams up your stomach and finally to your chest. You can practically feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“Shall we take this back home?” You whisper against Muriel’s lips. Muriel nods, a flushed smile upon his face.

You both stumble back to the hut, Muriel’s hand in yours. You’re both in a frantic, excited rush. Muriel closes the door behind you with a large thud slips out of his boots, not taking his eyes off you.

“You’re beautiful.” Muriel practically whispers, moving closer to you.

You run your hands up Muriel’s chest, removing his cloak, “You’re stunning.” You tell him.

Muriel flushes, looking down, “Not like you are.”

You take Muriel’s hands and lead them to your shirt, letting him take off your shirt for you. He’s clearly nervous, but you try to calm him, rubbing circles on his hand.

You lead Muriel over to the bed and you both sit down. Muriel pulls your hand over to his mouth and presses small kisses to each of your knuckles.

You smile, reaching over to Muriel’s pants, but Muriel merely shakes his head, “You first.”

He lifts you up and sets you down so you’re laying on the bed. Muriel settles himself by your feet.

“May I?” He asks, his hand on the button of your pants.

“You may.” You tell him. Muriel doesn’t waste time. He tugs down your pants and undergarments, tossing them to the floor. Then, he leans down, making eye contact with you, and presses a kisses up to your thigh. Just before he reaches where you want him to be, he pauses, sucking a hickey. 

Once Muriel is satisfied with this, he give you what you want. Using his tongue, he begins.

Your toes curl up with pleasure. Muriel’s good at this. His pace is quick and you can see Muriel is hard as well, he grinds down on the bed as he continues pleasuring you.

Muriel speeds up and you find yourself cumming. Your back arches and Muriel keeps his steady pace through the whole thing. When you’re done, Muriel takes you in his arms, petting your hair and pressing kisses to your forehead.

You look up at him, smiling softly. Muriel smiles back down at you, “You like that?” He asks gently. You nod vigorously.

Muriel smiles wider, “Well we’ll have to do it again sometime.”


End file.
